


The Look.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Glitter, Pranks, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sassy Ahsoka Tano, Short, Sibling Bonding, Young Boba Fett, boba fett loves his brothers, disappointed looks, parenting, see not everything I write is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Obi-Wan has parenting pretty much nailed, including The Look.Chaos siblings Ahsoka and Boba have a much needed talk about how to defeat it.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Twisted Memories AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	The Look.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very soft story, after the angst I've put y'all through.   
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

“ So I'm thinking we... Boba, are you even listening?”

“Yeah,  vod , but I'm not thinking this is such a good idea.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be funny.”

“Yeah, it might be, I just...

“Hey Boba, you’re usually up for pranks like these, what’s got you so down?”

“I messed up, Ahsoka. I messed up so bad.”

“Oh Boba, it can’t be that bad.”

“No, I... I pulled a prank with Fives and Hardcase, and it was stupid and reckless and no-one was hurt but something caught on fire, not badly, but it did.” 

“Nice. Wait, did you get yelled at for it? Who caught you?”

“No, no, not nice.  O’Buir , he wasn’t angry with me, he didn’t yell, his voice was soft and sad, vod, he was sad. Disappointed. I made him sad with me, I let him down."

“Hey, it’s ok, Boba, it happens, he never stays sad for long. It'll be fine.”

“But I could make him sad again. If I do this again, if I break rules again, I could let him down again. I never want to see his eyes like that. Ever. Again.”

“Ugh, another victim of The Look.”

“The what?”

“The Look. The, I'm disappointed in you because I truly believed you were better than this but I love you anyway even though you let me down look. The one he gave you for that prank. It's a weapon,  s’what it is. Master Vos says he’s been using it since he was in the creches,  doesn't even realise it. Between that and a few other looks and skills, he used to get away with anything. Don't worry about it.”

“I let him down. I disappointed him. I'm not doing it again. It felt awful.”

“Boba, when  O’Buir was your age, he set off 100 glitter bombs in the Temple and covered everything. When he was my  age he helped dye the Councilors robes, put really hot spices in the food and greased the training sabre handles, though he got away with that one and the others took the blame. He was just as bad. Don't let him guilt you into being better behaved than he was.”

“He did what?”

“He and Master Vos were hellraisers, but no-one ever blames him because he was ‘the perfect padawan’ and could do no wrong. If he did do something wrong, it was his  accomplices' fault for  dragging him into it.”

“You’re sure we won’t be in actual trouble.”

“Nah, not as long as we’re careful. Besides, that wasn’t the real Look. You’ll know the real disappointed look when you do something actually bad, like nearly died reckless bad, it has worry in it and anger, and a whole load of other things, you’ll be able to tell. The only reason you got part of it this time is because, I’m guessing, the fire could have put you or others in danger. Prank safe, and he won’t have an issue. He wasn’t disappointed you pulled a  prank, he was disappointed because you pulled one that put you and others in danger and he knows his children are all better than that. Because he  doesn't want you or any of us hurt, especially not over something so stupid. Trust me.”

“So, you were thinking...?”

“Right, so, here’s my plan...”

.

.

.

Five days later and the armour belonging to Rex, Cody, Wolffe and Fox as well as Torrent and Ghost were glittered where the colour was, the mess halls on the Negotiatior and Triumphant had suffered a tragic mix-up of the salt and sugar shakers, the door system howled any time Wolffe or his pack went through a door, a few of the training droids in the ship had been programmed to scream like  Alderaanian goats and every available space of Cody’s desk had been filled with thumb sized plush toy  lothcats , not just the top of the desk but the draws and the floor underneath it, with a few in his cupboards, bunk, vents and anywhere else they could find.

They'd been caught, of course they had, but there was a sparkle in their  O’Buir’s eyes as he reprimanded them and ordered them to fix the  inconveniences . 

And if they’d overheard him describing it to Jango that evening, pride and laughter colouring his voice, they didn’t say anything of it, just planned the next prank.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> vod- sibling, brother/sister etc.  
> O'Buir- Parent Obi-Wan.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, I know it was shorter than usual, but I'm considering doing more of chaos crew Boba and Ahsoka sibling fluff stuff at some point anyway.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey, if you have any ideas for sibling bonding or things that happen in this AU, I'd love to hear them.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
